Lost And Found In Love's Embarace
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Henry and Emma first fell in love when Emma was his patient. Now that he is lost is his own darkness can her love find him again?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Jekyll and Hyde.

* * *

Henry's point of view  
I stand at her bedside watching her sleep. She is, at this moment the most magnificent creature I have ever set my eyes on. I cannot disturb her sleep. I feel my heart pulsate a little faster. I had always loved Emma. Since she was brought here she became a dear friend of mine but now there is a different feeling that is inside of me. My heart swells as does other parts of me.

I try to brush off this feeling. It's not morally correct. I know she has been feeling the same way about me that I've been feeling about her. I also kno that I'm not supposed to feel this way about her. She's got problems. She has weaknesses. Wouldn't I be taken advantage of her weakness by loving her? My brain says yes. My heart sometimes ignores my brain. I knelt to her level and brushed my lips up against her forehead hoping I would not wake her. Of course she stirred and woke.  
"Henry," she said, "Well this is a wonderful way to wake up." For a second I could not find my voice. Her musical voice seemed to blend into my brain and disrupt my own thoughts.

It didn't alarm me that she called me Henry. She had called me by my first name ever since we first developed a friendship. The first time she called me by my name it surprised me a little. I think that was when I first realized how much I cared for her. It wasn't until today however that it became evidant in my soul how much she meant to me.  
"Good morning Emma," I said softly, "I hope you slept well."  
"I slept like a dream," Emma said giggling slightly. She had to be a giggler. She was always laughing. She was always cheerful. Despite the struggles she faces she never lets it control her.  
"I never actually saw a dream sleep," I joked and she laughed again.

Her laughter was musical. I had just been to the sympany the other day but Emma's laughter could have made their music seem like a children's band.  
"I have something for you," I told her. I sat down next to her and took out of my pocket a little doll that Emma had admired. She was very found of pretty things and at one of the meetings she had noted this doll was beautiful.  
"Henry," she said, "That's the doll I admired."  
"Yes," I told her, "I felt you should have it." She hugged me for a long minute. I relished in her embrace.

"Thank you," she said after releasing me from the embrace.  
"Well I'm glad you like the doll," I said.  
"I love the doll," Emma said, "But it's more then that. You're an amazing friend. You're always lifting me up when I'm down. Even when I'm stupid-" I held up one hand.  
"You are never stupid," I told her firmly.

One of Emma's worst problems is that she has very low self esteem. She is always putting herself down and that's one thing I can't understand. She's so sweet and thoughtful and loving. I will never allow her to put herself down.  
"Fine," Emma said, "Whenever I do things that are not the best, you never make me feel stupid or bad or any of that bad things."

I started to respond but she continued.  
"You also take the time to listen," Emma continued.  
"Well I would hope so," I said laughing, "People need to listen in order to understand."  
"Yeah and you get that," Emma said, "Unlike many people"

The sad truth is that Emma was right. Most people DON'T get it. They are looking for quick answers to very complicated questions. I'm looking for **real solutions **and a variety of them for that matter. As Emma pointed out every person is different and what some people find easy as pie others can't handle. There are more then one answers to most questions. I put my hand on Emma's shoulder which I found is a way of connecting with her and letting her know I care. She was a part of me now. She had my heart. I didn't tell anyone that but everyone knew, including Ms. Emma Carew.  
"I'll leave you to get dress now," I told Emma, "I shall be back shortly."  
"Alright Henry," she said, "I'll see you soon." That was the last day Emma was my friend. That day it became something more


	2. Lost In The Darkness

Emma's point of view

I was so into my painting that I didn't notice Henry coming into my room. It was something I loved to do and it was a stress relief for me. It made me feel good and it calmed me down when I was upset.  
"What a vision of loveliness," Henry said.

"You mean the painting," I asked him.  
"No," he said, "I mean the paint**er**"

I couldn't help but blush when he said that. Henry, the man who cared for me... was now looking at me as a woman. He loved me and I returned those feelings. I knew it was wrong but is there really a right and a wrong when it comes to love?

"You think I'm beautiful," I asked softly.

"I **know **your beautiful," Henry said, "Both inside and out"

Henry always had this special way of making me feel like I was the most valuable person ever.

"Henry I have to tell you something," I said softly, "I think I'm in love with you." Henry nodded.

"I have felt the same way about you for some time now," he admitted, "What is this painting about?"

"Well this is actually of a man and a woman at the beach," I explained, "I was thinking about the upcoming visit to the beach and it made me inspired to paint this."

Twice every month the patients go on an outing-that is the ones that have not lost the privilege for that outing. Nobody in Henry's ward every has.

Henry believed in compassion. He believed in friendship. He believed in love. That was what attracted me to him in the first place. It took exactly 30 seconds for a friendship to develop between Henry and myself. It took about six days before I realized I loved him

...

"Henry," Sir Danvers Carew said the next day, "We seem to be in a hurry."

"I have a patient to see," Henry explained.

Danvers held up a hand.  
"Come off it Henry," he said, "I know about you and Emma. I'm not blind." Henry blushed.  
"Look," he began-  
"I'm not going to object," Danvers said, "But let me explain a few things to you. Emma is my daughter. I love her and if you ever hurt her you will regret it."

Henry looked Danvers in the eye.

"I love Emma too," he said, "and I wouldn't hurt her for anything. I would hurt her in no way shape or form."

...

Emma's point of view

Henry entered my room today with a picnic basket and a bouquet of flowers.  
"It's a beautiful day," he said, "and I thought it might be nice to have a picnic lunch under the tree."

I loved it when I was a child and my sister and I would picnic outside. She loved to eat by the beach. I enjoyed eating under the tree because it provided nice shade. It was a place for conversation and fun and games.  
"I'd love that," I said. We went outside.

As a caretaker Henry is a real gentleman. As a friend and a lover he is more gentle then you can even begin to imagine. He spread a blanket out for me so I would be more comfortable under the tree. My heart caught in my throat with appreciation.

_When I look back on days like this I cannot help but see the irony. He was always there for me when I needed him. What I realized is that I am able to be there for him now that he needs me __**because **__of him. I learned everything I know from him. He taught me never to give up._

Outside I saw the most beautiful sunset. It was amazing to me. I always loved the sunset but as a relaxed in Henry's arms I didn't feel the need to paint the sunset.  
"Wow," he said, "We've been out here a lot longer then I thought we were going to be."  
"Aw," I said, "Can't we stay out just a little longer?"  
"I would love to Emma," he said gently, "But I have a patient I must see. I'll be back later to see you." I understood that. Henry is always doing the right thing. It was one thing I loved about him.

Tonight was painting night. My friend Dylina noticed I was painting Henry.

"Nice picture," she said.

"Oh thanks," I told her.

"Are you going to spill the beans," she asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I told her.

"And I'm sure that you do," she teased, "You're painting a person."

"I paint whatever I'm inspired to paint," I said, "So how did your day go?"

"Emma come on," Dylina said, "Tell me. You can trust me."

"I will," I promised her, "But not here. I'll tell you tonight at lights out."

Dylina and I were roommates.

"Sure," she said, "But you promise you'll tell me right?"

I laughed.

"I promise Dylina," I told her.

I painted Henry in a tuxedo. On a whim I started painting myself next to him. Since he was in a tuxedo I would paint myself in a wedding gown. This was one painting I was going to keep for myself. I would show Henry the painting when and if we ever got engaged. After it was dried I folded it up and put it under my pillow.

When Henry came in to see me he said, "I know I don't even have to ask you if you did a painting."

I laughed.

"I did," I said, "But I'm saving it for a special occasion. I'll show it to you on that occasion."

"What occasion is that," he asked.

"You'll see," I told him, "I promise it will be worth the wait."

_Henry proposed just a year ago. It was 3 years after our courtship began. After squealing with excitement I pulled out the painting and showed it to him. When I asked him what he thought he said he found the painting weeks ago. That was when he began to think about proposing. I teased him that he just liked my paintings and he said, "I do like your paintings. I __**LOVE **__you."_

_Now, due to Hyde-who separated from Henry hurt me and then when I was better hurt him Henry lies lost in the darkness. _

_Hyde had tried to harm me and Henry stepped in. He didn't know that it would put his life at risk and he didn't care. He would have done that anyway even if he had known. I was more important to him then anything or anyone. I hold his hand which is cold but not lifeless and I promise him I will always be there for him. I will guide him to find his way home just like he helped me to find my way from the darkness back into the light. I cannot believe how the roles changed. I couldn't believe how quick things happened but Henry is my love and we will be together. I refuse to be a widow before I'm wed._


End file.
